Halloween Tales of Terror
by TensiBlood
Summary: Four tales of terror which include the cast of FF7. Demon Kiss. Chained Hell. Sweet Dreams. Blood Lake. Who will live these tales and who will die. Gore and swearing will be full on. You have been Warned of these tales of the unknow.


Disclaimer I do not own the rights to FF 7 or the movie Trick 'r Treat. This is just based on my mind and what I think the next stories in this awesome movie should be like. PS Watch the movie you will love it.

Halloween Terror

Yuffie was sitting on the steps waiting for Vincent to show up. They had plans to go to out to a new club that had just opened up. And so far he was late. He made sure she knew she had to dress up or else he was not going to hang with her. So she decided on a mage outfit. Not original but it was all she could come up with in a few hours. He told her he was going to be a Knight with a big sword (most likely getting it from Cloud).

As Yuffie sat there she heard something coming from the building she was sitting in front. She thought it was most likely a bunch of teens partying until she heard a scream. Looking behind her she tried to see if she could see anything from where she was. From what she could tell no one was near any windows, but it was hard to tell from it being dark out.

Yuffie was about to stand up when Vincent around the corner. He was wearing Cloud's clothes which made her laugh. He did say he was going to be a Knight, and to some eyes Cloud was a Knight. Vincent looked at her outfit and smiled. She was wearing a short red dress that was longer on the left side, with six inch heels.

"Damn I might have to fend off unwanted men if you are going to be wearing that all night." A grin spread across his face.

"With a sword that big I won't have to worry about a thing now will I," Yuffie said as she walked past him.

Vincent was about to follower her, but someone screamed. Turning he saw that there was a man standing in the doorway to the building they were in front of. Yuffie was a little further away so she didn't hear the scream, or she did but decided to pass it off as teenagers playing around. If she had of turned around she would have seen the terror that was about to befall her and Vincent before it was too late from escaping it.

Tifa was setting up shop. She was keeping the bar opened later the normal just for the night of Halloween. Cloud was helping her out with some things. He was not happy because there was going to be a big party that everyone else was going to, except for the people who rather come here to stare at Tifa. Vincent and Yuffie would probably already be there by now. Yet here he was cleaning the tables.

"Tifa, why do I have to stay and help you cleaning this place up?" Cloud asked as he washed another table.

"While let us see, maybe because you didn't want to leave me alone with drunks or the fact that I would make you sleep on the couch," she said as she took some money from a guy way past being drunk.

Before Cloud could say anything else a man walked in wearing a dark business suit. He looked around and then sat down near were Cloud was cleaning. Cloud turned and looked at Tifa was just finishing up with the drunk at the counter. Shrugging Cloud walked over to the guy and smiled.

"Get you a beer?"Cloud asked him as he tried to seem nice to the fact that he was here.

"No. I want you." The man looked up at Cloud and smiled. Cloud backed away from the guy who had no eyes. Instead there was fire burning in his sockets. Cloud looked around to see that he was somewhere else completely different from the bar. Before he could scream the man grabbed him and dragged him away.

Tifa looked up from the drunk and saw that Cloud was gone. Rolling her eyes she thought he probably just took off to the party. Looking at the drunk she decided it was time she took a short break, nothing bad was going too happened. As she walked from behind the bar she saw that there was something red on the ground. Walking closer to it she saw that it was blood. Screaming she turned and that was when her fate for this terror was decided. Hers was going to be worst then death.

Red and Cait were getting ready for the big party. Red decided he was going to be a cat and Cait decided to be a wolf. Both looked ridiculous but that did not matter to them. They themselves laughed once they saw one another. For a good ten minutes they laughed. Each of them were going to have fun tonight on Halloween. It was their first Halloween together since they joined forces and they wanted to make the best of it.

"Look at us. We look like a two missed match monsters. You for one are too big and I am too small," Cait said as he made a few adjustments to his outfit. Red smiled, well the best any wolf could.

"No we are two friends switching roles for one night and having a fun time doing it." Red laughed as he lifted Cait onto his back.

"So who is all going to be there tonight at the party?"

"Well not Tifa or Cloud they are working at the bar, but everyone else we know is going. It is going to be the biggest party of the year."

"Poor Cloud has to work and I know how much he really wanted to go to this party." This got a good laugh from the both of them. After that they decided to stay quiet for a bit.

Heading out Cait made sure that he would not fall off of Red as he went through the woods. In the dark you never know what was out there and Cait didn't want to find out. Red past a few people who looked lost, but were having fun anyways. Sometimes Cait smiled and wondered why people would be having fun in the dark woods alone, but most of the time he let his thoughts just past him by.

After awhile Cait lost track of time and before he knew it Red was stopping. Looking up he saw that they were stopped in front of the lake. Remembering that they had to take boats over to the party he just smiled. Jumping off of Reds back he walked a little closer to water.

"Wait." Red stepped in front of Cait stopping him.

"All we need to do is take a boat over right, so why are you blocking the path?" Cait was not angry just confused why Red was doing what he was doing.

"Take a closer look at the water." With that Cait did as he was told. He looked hard at the water and saw why red was stopping him. The water was blood red, and not calm. Something was in there and it was making sure no one was leaving.

"Let's go-"before Cait could finish something wrapped around Red and pulled him towards the water. Cait dashed forwards but missed grabbing him.

Screams. They are what started this and now they were growing in numbers. Soon everyone who was about to have a hell of a Halloween would scream to. From someone in a building to a blood red lake people would soon learn you never mess with the unknow.


End file.
